The Hunts Guardian
by soccerqueen05
Summary: This is the story about the hunters of Artemis' rry about the horrible summary. PLEASE FILL OUT THE OC FORM I WILL GIVE MENTIONS EVERY 5 CHAPTERS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO!
1. AN

A/N-Hi this is my first story. Please don't be to judgy. This story takes place after the second war. I usually don't do A/N's so when I do please read them because they are important. I will be doing OC's but not everyone who fills out a form will fit into this fanfic so you could be in this fanfic or a future fanfic.

 **OC FORM**

Full Name-

Appearance-

Parentage-

Gender-

Age-

Weapons-

Boyfriend/Girlfriend-

Greek or Roman-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Background-

Other Info-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy's POV

Hi my name is Percy Jackson and this is the story of my messed up life.

It all started the day he showed up. When I say he I mean that toerag of camper who goes by the name Max. Max's mother is Nemesis. After months of being gone from camp trying to get Athena's approval to marry Annabeth I come back to camp to find many of my "friends" against me. Everybody except the Seven, Nico, Thalia, and Grover was ignoring me. It was very confusing. Then Max walked up to me and said "Oh you must be Percy Jackson the "hero" well I'm Max and I run this camp now so move along." Later that night I was talking to Jason and found out that he had told lies to all of my "friends." The next morning Nico,Thalia, and I were running around on the beach when out of nowhere I heard "Yes Max I promise I love you soon I'll dump that loser Percy so we can be together forever." Thalia and Nico just looked at me and pity. I decided to make myself known so I threw the ring box at her then ran of with Thalia and Nico chasing after me telling me to stop. I ran all the way to the Big House and asked to see Chiron. The moment he saw me, Chiron could tell something was the matter. I told him everything then asked to go to Olympus. Off I went to Olympus. When I got to Olympus I requested an audience with Zeus. "Nephew" he said "What brings you here?" "Well uncle I wish to go to Camp Jupiter." "Nephew I am afraid to tell you that I can not grant you request. Instead I shall make you the guardian of the hunt!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Recap- "I shall make you guardian of the hunt!"

Percy's POV

"Say what now? What if refuse." "Then I will smite you down with my lightning bolt! I haven't done that in awhile so I would say yes if I were you becuase it would be very very painful." Suddenly Artemis storms in. "Father I do NOT need a guardian!" "My dear…" "No father" Artemis spits out. "I agree I will be the guardian of the hunt." The remaining eleven Olypmpians are flashed into the room to be informed of this decision. Once informed Poseidon says "But brother why does Artemis need another guardian?" "Another guradian?" I echoed. "Percy my boy, it is time you learned the story of The Ivory Dawn Lynx."

No Ones POV

After Artemis was attacked by Actaeon,, her father and uncles decided to create a guardian to protect Artemis and her hunt. The guardian they created is called the Ivory Dawn Lynx. The three gods gave her special abilities. Zeus gave her the ability to heal with her tears, Poseidon have her the ability to breathe underwater, and from Hades the ability to shadow travel. The Ivory Dawn Lynx had the head of a ferocious tiger, body of a gentle Zebra, long legs of a llama, cunning tail of a fox, and feathered wings to help her travel faster.

Artemis was not very happy that her father and uncles thought she needed protection but, the hunters loved to race and swim with their guardian. Unlike Artemis the guardian loved her master and was very loyal.

One day while the hunters were packing up camp to go hunt another monster Artemis found The Ivory Dawn Lynx sleeping by the stream. Artemis shook her awake and told her they were about to leave. Artemis waited a few seconds before adding that she was sorry for the way that she treated her guardian she was just mad that her father thought she needed protection.

There was a moment of silence before The Ivory Dawn Lynx came up to Artemis and nudged her hand playfully.

As they got settled in their new camp there came a rumble from the dark forest. All of her maidens grabbed their swords, knives, bows and arrows and took a fighting stance. The Ivory Dawn Lynx took a protective stance over her master and her maidens. Suddely the giant Orion the bane of Artemis and Apollo came running out of the woods.

There was a great battle in which many hunters dies. Soon it came down to Artemis, Orion, and The Ivory Dawn Lynx. Artemis and Orion were battling while the guardian looking for an open spot to maim Orion. Suddenly Orion faked left surprising Artemis. Artemis was seriously injured so her loyal guardian came and started healing her, after biting Orion. Unfortunately giants heal quickly. When neither Artemis or The Ivory Dawn Lynx were looking Orion shot The Ivory Dawn Lynx in the heart instantly killing her. Artemis was so angry that she killed Orion. She then made her gaurdian into a constellation called Tutela which means Guardian.

Percy's POV

"We decided to bring back The Ivory Dawn when Gaea came back so the hunters would have extra protection." said Dad. "Now nephew we have decided to let you form a small army of demigods and demititans to help you protect the hunters. We already have two people signed up for the job, Timothy and Peter. We shall give a bio on them."

Peter

Full Name-Peter Perseus Parker

Nickname-Pete

Age-16

Gender-Male

Godly Parent-Arachne

Mortal Parent-Unknown

Description-Brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, six ft, with a deep jagged scar starting at his chest and going to mid stomach

Likes-Hunting

Favorite Weapon-Daggers and Swords

Powers-Super speed,strength,and agility

Timothy

Full Name-Timothy James Dixon

Nickname(s)-Tim,Timmy,TJ

Age-17

Gender-Male

Godly Parent-Unknown

Mortal Parent-Unknown

Description-Black Hair, Emerald Eyes, Tan Skin, 6'3, Lots of scars

Favorite Weapon-Blades

Powers-Healing,Stronger and Faster, Great judge of character


	4. OC Form

**A/N**

Hey I know I said I'm not going to do author's notes unless it's important but I just wanted to ask for you guys to fill out the OC form because I'm awful at creating characters. Feel free to add any extra stuff. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

 **OC FORM**

Full Name-

Appearance-

Parentage-

Gender-

Age-

Weapons-

Boyfriend/Girlfriend-

Greek or Roman-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Background-

Other Info-


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy's Pov

"Wow" I said "When can I meet these guys?" "How about now." Zeus said. Why not I thought, the sooner I meet them the sooner we can have a team meeting with Artemis and Thalia...wait Thalia is Artemis' head lieutenant which means oh man now I have to see my cousin every day, back to the original thought. We need to have a team meeting to see if Tim and Peter know anybody we could recruit.

Well I met with the "team" it turns out Peter has it out for children of Athena! Yes! Timmy he hates when I call him that so he shall be known as TJ forever! TJ is a very icy person at first, but once you get to know him he's very sarcastic and funny. We know have a uniform for our team.

Boys-Black jeans,black button up shirt, black leather jacket, black doc martins, and these really awesome silvery capes that have hoods, so when you pull them on all you can see is the mouth.

Girls-Ripped black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black doc martins, and the same capes as the guys. So pretty much all black. I had another meeting with Zeus today. He and some of the others wanted to bless me. Here are my supercool new powers.

Zeus-Black wings and immortality like the hunters

Hera-None(She hates me)

Athena-Strategical battle thinking

Apollo-Healing

Artemis-Hunting skills with a bow and arrows(Because I have none)

Hephaestus-Withstand immense heat

Aphrodite-Looks

Hades-Shadow travel

Hestia-Made me her champion and have me the power to summon any food I want

Wow! I can fly now this is so cool. I'm a little scared though I mean I _am_ the son of Poseidon. Artemis is taking me to meet the hunters tomorrow. Yippee I have to guard a bunch of man-hating demigods/demi titans. I also get to meet the other guardian. She has a long name so I'm calling her Ivory. I got another warrior today. Here is her profile.

Full Name-Lyndsey Rose

Nickname(s)-Lyn-Z,Lyn,Rosie

Age-17

Gender-Female

Godly Parent-Aphrodite

Mortal Parent-Adam Hall

Description-Turquoise hair, blue eyes,pale skin,5'6,scar on the side of her neck

Favorite Weapon-Bow and Arrow

Powers-Charmspeak,Can feel emotions,Can speak every language

So far there is four of us, I'm really hoping to get at least ten including me. "Percy, Percy, PERCY!" yelled Nico "Wait what?" I said. Oh I have an Iris-Message.

 **Five Minutes Later**

So apparently nobody at Camp Half-Blood likes Max anymore. To bad they didn't realize what he was like before.


End file.
